Bushes
by LiveLifeLoud91
Summary: Song fic to hot chele rae's song: bushes! for the SAFARI SLAM BADE WEEKEND! r&r


Hey guys this is a little piece I wrote for SAFARI SLAM bade weekend!It's about Jade and Beck having to hide their relationship from her father. I was inspired by Hot Chelle Rae's song Bushes! I thought it fit the couple well! Ok enjoy! wait!ater you read this be sure to check out the song! it's really good and well ya need it to understand the story!

Disclaimer: nope

* * *

><p><strong>Bushes<strong>

_I'm incognito  
>like a shadow that moves through the night<br>You sit by your window and wait  
>And I can see you as the moon hits your eyes<br>Its my guide_

He inches closer to her house, Jades bedroom light is on and he can see her sitting on her bed ;eyes bright as a star.

_Shinning to show me the way  
>Shinning to show me the way<em>

_You got me walking through the bushes baby  
>Your body's like a charm<br>Your silhouette that gets me  
>Yeah this darkness turns me<em>  
><em><br>_Beck creeps under the bushes praying no one will catch him. Trying his best to be secretive; he throws a rock at her window (like we haven't seen that before). At first she seems startled, but once she knows its Beck her eyes light up and smiles wide.

_Kiss Me, Kill Me,  
>Nobody's gunna see you touch me feel me<br>You got me walking through the bushes baby  
>Sneak out the back<em>

Jade creeps down her stairs making sure not to wake up anyone (especially_ him_). Once she's out, they're _gone, out of sight._ She kisses him, _hard_ (like never before); with so much force it could _kill him._ She's got him wrapped around her finger, sneaking out in the middle of the night just to see her. But there's a catch; her father can't find out. Or Beck&Jade will be just plain old Beck and Jade.

_I'll have you back  
>Before he knows you're gone<em>

Well you see he doesn't quite _approve _of Beck and his antics to be with Jade _forever_. Mainly because he doesn't think Beck will come out to anything. And well you see Mr. West only wants _the best_ for _his_ Jadey-poo. And that won't happen if she is with that boy, what's his name? Ahhh yes, _Beck. _

_I feel the freedom as we chase after bright city lights  
>The sky's filled with stars from the rain<em>

But by now those _crazy_ kids are running around under the city lights, kissing, holding hands, feeling _free_. He is shadow that moves along in the night she's a silhouette that roams around at dusk.

_For the moment when you see your dreams come alive  
>I know that we'll never be safe<br>As the sun comes to take you away_

They chase after the stars knowing it won't last much longer, before the sun comes and takes her beautiful face _away._

_You got me walking through the bushes baby  
>Your body's like a charm<br>Your silhouette that gets me  
>Yeah this darkness turns me<em>

But the cycle will repeat itself the next night. Their secret relationship is out in the open for only a few hours, but it's only a secret from her father. Isn't it?

_Kiss Me, Kill Me,  
>Nobody's gunna see you touch me, feel me<br>you got me walking through the bushes baby  
>Sneak out the back<br>I'll have you back  
><em>

Their dreams become a reality as they star gaze in the park. He turns to kiss her, and it's a little to passionate for her liking but hey, it's still a kiss, she takes what she can get.

_Before he knows you're gone  
>Before he knows you're gone<br>Before he knows you're gone  
>Before he knows, he knows, he knows<em>

And just like that the tiniest glint, not even a glint more of a speck of light seems to sneak its way into the black sky.

_You got me walking through the bushes baby  
>Your body's like a charm<br>Your silhouette that gets me  
>Yeah this darkness turns me<em>

In-between kisses she manages to get out "Check the time..,.,…". He pulls out his phone and proceeds to check his clock. "4:17" he replies. "Mmm, let's get outta here." she says as she pulls her boyfriend behind her.

_Kiss Me, Kill Me,  
>Nobody's gunna see you touch me, feel me<br>You got me walking through the bushes baby  
>Sneak out the back<br>I'll have you back  
><em>

They travel through the bushes and with one last kiss, she is up the drain pipe and home and back _before he even knew she was gone….._

_Before he knows you're gone…_

* * *

><p>And….Done! did ya like it? If not it's ok but I DID work REALLY hard on this and think it turned out pretty well sooooooo, SUCK IT! Opps sorry! Lol ok GO SAFARI SLAM! Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
